Disobedient dog
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: La vida rutinaria de Matt y Mello.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Fanfic yaoi-lemmon Matt x Mello.**

**Como siempre: Ni Death Note ni ningún anime/manga/videojuego/cosochungo (?) del cual escriba me pertenece. Sólo escribo por mero entretenimiento =/7/=U**

**¡Espero que os guste! :3**

**Disobedient dog**

El de rubia cabellera se encontraba en el suelo, tumbado. Parecía ajetreado con algún asunto dentro de su ordenador portátil ya que su rostro no reflejaba expresión de muy buenos amigos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Matt ven aquí!

El nombrado levantó la vista por un momento de su consola, para fijarla en su amigo, el cuál parecía que se estaba desesperando por momentos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó acercándose despreocupadamente, ya acostumbrado a los gritos del rubio.

-Tú que sabes tanto de máquinas…ayúdame con esta basura.- Contestó, pegándole un leve empujón con el pie al ordenador.

-Tsk.

El pelirrojo dejó la consola en pausa, y se arrodilló en el suelo delante del rubio, observando lo que había pasado con el aparato.

Exhaló el humo de su cigarro, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-Solo se te ha colapsado, no seas dramático.

-¡Pues "descolápsalo", rápido!

-¿Qué lo qué?- preguntó el otro, divertido, al escuchar semejante palabreja.

-Maldito perro, haz lo que te digo o…

-¡Oh, vamos! Mello estás rojo de la rabia, cálmate. Y sino…deja que yo te calme.- Finalizó acercándose demasiado a sus labios, para gusto del rubio.

-De… ¡déjame!

Y de un empujón lo tiró de culo, haciendo que el cigarro resbalara de su boca, hasta caer al suelo.

-Eso dolió.

-Y más te va a doler si no me escuchas Matt…

Pero antes de dar alguna respuesta o por lo menos, alguna mirada, el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo, pisando el cigarro con su pie y dirigiéndose amenazadoramente hacía Mello, el cuál lo miraba con un rostro completamente descolocado.

-Esto… ¿Matt?

Pero los labios de Matt habían hecho callar a Mello, empujándolo hacía la pared con su propio cuerpo, sin parar de besarlo, pasando su lengua sobre ellos, deleitándose con su sabor a chocolate.

-Nunca dejes tu afición por el chocolate…es delicioso- dijo en un suspiro, para después continuar bajando por su cuello, haciendo sonrojar más a Mello.

En cambio, el rubio estaba en completo shock. Hasta que una pequeña mordida de Matt en su cuello lo hizo reaccionar, emitiendo un gemido a cambio y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Matt, preguntándole que hacía.

-Te estoy…disfrutando, eso es todo.

-¡¿Qué?- cuestionó, totalmente sonrojado.

Matt se acercó de nuevo, peligrosamente a su oído, apresando el lóbulo entre sus labios y lamiéndolo un poco, haciendo, a la vez, que Mello se estremeciera por el contacto de sus manos debajo de su camiseta, acariciando cada rastro de piel que aparecía ante sus manos, pellizcando un poco.

Al contrario que antes, Mello ya no pedía que se detuviera; es más, ni siquiera emitía queja alguna. Solo se limitaba a suspirar a cada roce que Matt provocaba sobre su piel.

-Ah…no sé a que viene esto pero…eres un buen perro después de todo…

Matt marcó una sonrisa satisfecha contra la piel de Mello, lamiendo ahora parte de su cuello, e intentando sacar su camiseta, bajando la cremallera apresada con los dientes, para no hacer que sus manos perdiesen trabajo en el estómago de Mello.

Siguió con su trabajo, hasta quitarle la camiseta por completo a Mello, agachando su cabeza ahora para recorrer su pecho y su estómago con la punta de su lengua, saboreando su piel y arrancando gemidos placenteros a Mello cada vez que rozaba con su rodilla la entrepierna de este.

Mello por su parte, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Matt y sus brazos a su cuello, dejando que el pelirrojo lo llevase hasta la cama, depositándolo lentamente sobre las sábanas echándose encima de él para continuar con su tarea.

-Te vas a acordar de esta Matt…pienso devolvértela…ah…- intentó amenazar Mello.

Matt solo se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, incorporándose un poco encima de Mello, quedando sentado sobre su entrepierna, presionándose un poco sobre esta, sintiendo el roce de la ahora abultada erección de Mello contra la suya y toqueteando el cierre de su pantalón con sus manos.

-¿En serio? Y…¿qué pretendes hacer como venganza?- Y metió una de sus manos sensualmente por debajo de su ropa interior, acariciando un poco el miembro del rubio, haciendo que soltara algún gemido más, agarrando con sus manos las sábanas.

-Cas…castigarte por ser un perro desobediente…en cuanto me sueltes…verás…- decía entre gemidos Mello, perdiéndose a las sensaciones que Matt le provocaba.

Pero no estaba dentro de las ideas de Matt el soltar a Mello, así que bajó del todo el cierre del pantalón del rubio, para quitárselo entero, abrió sus piernas, para comenzar a besarlas, rozando un poco con su mejilla sus ingles, haciendo que Mello deseara que ese contacto siguiera cada vez más.

-Hazlo de una vez…maldita sea…- dijo con sus siempre características expresiones.

Matt rió un poco, y obedeció al instante, quitando la ropa interior de Mello y rozando la punta de su miembro con sus labios, haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda y se aferrase a las sábanas con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué no suplicas un poco, Mello?

Negó con la cabeza. No se iba a rebajar, y menos ante Matt.

-Entonces tendré que obligarte a que me pidas más…

Comenzó de nuevo a acariciar el miembro de Mello con su boca, ahora rozándolo más con la punta de su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos, presionando un poco con sus dedos.

Por su parte Mello no podía aguantar más, le estaba excitando demasiado, y encima era su primera vez, ya que nadie, excepto él mismo, había tocado esa zona antes.

-Ahh…Matt…

Cuando el gamer vio que era suficiente le dio la vuelta de repente, dejándolo de espaldas a él, besando su espalda con dulzura y dejando al rubio algo descolocado.

-Ahora es cuando me tienes que pedir que acabe con lo que he empezado…- finalizó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios.

Mello comprendió el juego de su amigo, sonriendo un poco. Había sido vencido.

-Siempre has sido bueno en los juegos…acábalo Matt…quiero sentirte.- dijo moviendo su trasero hacía atrás sensualmente, haciendo que rozara contra el miembro de Matt, y por consecuente, que su erección se sintiese más que nunca, provocando que un gemido escapara de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Está bien…sabes que siempre te he obedecido…y está vez no será la excepción…

Se puso detrás de Mello, y con su lengua humedeció un poco sus dedos, al igual que la entrada de Mello, sacando y entrando su lengua de vez en cuando, intentando lubricar bien.

Mello comprendía lo que hacía, y para qué lo hacía, pero le estaba gustando de sobremanera el sentir la lengua de Matt ahí dentro.

-Matt…pa…para…si sigues así voy a correrme…

Así que cuando vio que estaba bien lubricado se posicionó con Mello sentado encima suyo, acariciando un poco su rostro con sus manos y besando su pecho. Sabía que iba a ser la primera vez para Mello y quería calmarlo, y ya de paso, calmarse él también.

Al sentir uno de los dedos de Matt rozar su entrada, se asustó un poco, aferrándose a la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Lo haré despacio…no te preocupes...pero no te tenses tanto, sino voy a hacerte daño.- dijo intentando calmarlo.

Mello, al escuchar esas palabras aflojó un poco su cuerpo sobre el de Matt, y aunque seguía algo tenso ya que los nervios le podían, dejo que el primer dedo entrase dentro, emitiendo un sonoro quejido y arañando un poco la espalda de Matt.

El otro comenzó a moverlo un poco, y cuando vio que se había acostumbrado a la sensación metió el segundo, moviéndolos lentamente en círculos dentro de Mello, lo suficiente para dar su entrada.

Mello se sentía adolorido, sobretodo porqué era la primera vez que algo entraba ahí. Mordiendo un poco el hombro de Matt siguió arañando su espalda, tranquilizándose a medida que los minutos avanzaban, sintiendo ahora un cosquilleo placentero, sustituyendo el dolor de antes.

Cuando Matt vio que era suficiente, sacó los dedos de dentro de Mello, haciendo que el otro se quejara un poco, como si le quitasen un juguete a un niño. Y sonriendo lo besó en los labios, dando una estocada algo rápida dentro de Mello, ahora ya con su miembro.

Era mejor hacer lo más difícil en un momento, ya que así no le dolería tanto.

Pero el grito de Mello se escuchó por todo el dormitorio, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Matt, apretando sus puños.

Matt, mientras, dejó que pasaran unos segundos, hasta que la respiración de Mello se regulase, para seguir introduciendo su miembro dentro de él, con lentitud, acostumbrándolo a la sensación, hasta que ya estuvo del todo dentro.

-Voy a matarte Matt…me ha dolido como mil demonios…

_Sonrió de nuevo. Bah, todo se basaba en sonrisas, solo tenía que escucharlo y asentir a todo lo desagradable que le dijese, total…ya estaba acostumbrado._

Con la mirada algo perdida, acomodó a Mello de nuevo encima suyo correctamente, y comenzó a moverse poco a poco dentro de él, haciendo que el rubio suspirase un poco al principio, y dejase escapar gemidos con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Siguió moviéndose, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Mello, algo nostálgico.

Pero el rubio lo notó. Y en vez de apartarlo a patadas como normalmente lo habría hecho, se abrazó a la espalda de Matt mientras movía la cintura al compás de las caderas de él, tomándole del mentón con la mano restante y depositando besos sobre el rostro de Matt.

_-Gracias Mail…_

Al pelirrojo se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa frase escapar de la boca de Mello, pero cuando iba a decir algo, Mello lo acalló con un nuevo beso, pidiéndole que siguiera y que lo hiciera con más fuerza.

A lo que el otro acató de inmediato, moviendo las caderas ahora rápidamente, sin rastro de dolor alguno en Mello, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando del momento tanto como él.

Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los del otro, y de vez en cuando se acercaban para acallarlos, gimiendo contra los labios del otro, entrecerrando los ojos y creando finos hilos de saliva al separar sus bocas los escasos centímetros que se permitían, a causa de la falta de aire.

Al poco rato Mello llegó al clímax, corriéndose sobre el estómago de Matt y sobre el suyo propio. Y al sentir esto, Matt lo siguió, acabando dentro de Mello.

Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y se miraban el uno al otro, sin saber bien lo que acababa de pasar, sin tener control total de sus acciones, cayendo así uno sobre el otro encima de las sábanas, ahora húmedas.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**¡No os olvideis de los reviews! :3 **


	2. Capítulo 2

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la cama, solo.

-¿Matt?

A lo que no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Así que se dirigió hasta la cocina, ya que seguramente después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior estaría consternado y arrepentido de todo, intentando suicidarse metiendo la cabeza en el horno. O algo por el estilo.

Sobretodo viniendo de Matt.

Pero no pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar el suceso que pasaba por su mente.

Se tocó un poco el trasero, aún algo adolorido. Y con una sonrisa siguió adelante en busca del perro.

Y no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, en la misma sala donde todo había comenzado la otra vez, recostado de mala manera en el sofá de la estancia, jugando a su consola portátil –para no variar-.

-¿Por qué te has ido antes?

El pelirrojo hizo un ademán de espera con la mano, ya que estaba en su última fase del videojuego; pero eso al rubio lo enfureció de sobremanera.

-¡Deja ese maldito trasto!

_Y aquí iban de nuevo…_

Se escuchó un bufido y luego un cachetazo.

Mello lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a pegarle.

Matt no pudo contener un quejido, casi inaudible, al sentir la mano de Mello en su cara.

Quizás estuviera acostumbrado a que el rubio lo tratase como a su perro en ocasiones, y que de vez en cuando le cayera algún golpe, pero lo que lo entristecía de verdad era que Mello no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Bajó la mirada, y sin decir nada más que una corta frase, continuó con su partida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Lo sabía…"

-¿Qué es lo que sabías?- contestó Mello con una mirada preocupada.

En el fondo le entristecía pegar a Matt, pero se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones…Ya lo decía Near.

Y luego era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir disculpas.

Realmente nunca supo que tipo de relación tenían Matt y él, ya que variaba demasiado. No sabía si era amor, interés, amistad, o ¿qué?

Simplemente, depende del día se llevaban bien, o alborotadoramente mal.

Con otro bufido, se acercó a Matt, esta vez tragándose todo su maldito orgullo y con intenciones de pedirle disculpas.

-Esto…yo…lo sien…to- Terminó la frase casi en un susurro. Era demasiado humillante para él decir "esas" palabras.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, me estoy cansando Mello.

Le volvió a reventar que no le dijera nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior. ¡¿Es qué no se acordaba que habían follado o qué?

Así que lo intentó una vez más, con sus propios medios.

-Matt…dime, ¿no tienes nada que decirme sobre lo de ayer?- Finalizó, acercándose ligeramente a su oído mientras lo lamía disimuladamente con su lengua.

El ojiverde lo miró, para luego sonrojarse un poco.

-Bueno, no sé si estuvo del todo bien…- dijo con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Mello se sintió como un idiota en ese momento, y sobretodo sintió rabia, cosa que Matt notó, ya que poco tiempo le había faltado al rubio para lanzarse contra él, apresando sus manos con las suyas, a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué fue un error dices?

-Yo no dije eso…solo dije que no estoy seguro de si hice bien Mello.

-…Matt, ¡maldita sea!

Con más rabia acumulada apresó sus labios entre los suyos, besándolos salvajemente, sintiendo que si en ese momento lo dejaba escapar se iba a arrepentir de por vida.

Lo pensó detenidamente, sin dejar de besarlo, hundiendo un poco más su boca en la del pelirrojo, haciendo un roce de lenguas salvaje. A lo que el otro solo se dejaba hacer, aunque respondiendo satisfactoriamente.

Y la verdad es que en el fondo lo necesitaba, aunque nunca quisiera hablar de ello, pero Matt siempre había estado ahí para él, se tratase de lo que se tratase, ayudándole en todo.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, y para su desgracia, Matt lo notó.

Mello intentó disimularlo, bajando por su cuello sin dejar de besar, succionando un poco su piel y dejando marcas rojas a causa de las mordidas, ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

Pero no tardó en sentir como su rostro era apresado entre dos manos, o más bien guantes, y unos ojos que lo miraban algo tristes, sin saber muy bien que expresar.

-Mello, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

Matt sabía demasiado bien como era el rubio, incluso a veces creía que lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Y eso explicaba que nunca, jamás, se atreviera a decir algo más "cursi" de lo normal, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Según Mello esas eran "palabras mayores".

-Sí…por favor.- dijo Mello, intentando contener las lágrimas que deseaba dejar escapar.

Y cuando iba a proseguir para hablar, Matt lo volvió a callar, besándole de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera suave, rozando con su lengua los labios del rubio, entre las dos bocas.

-No digas nada más, eso es todo lo que me hace falta…porqué yo te quiero, Mello…lo único que deseo es aclararme…

"_Te quiero, Matt"_

Esas palabras ¿eran tan difíciles de decir?

¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto decir algo tan simple?

Abrió la boca para intentar hablar, o decir algo mínimamente coherente, pero Matt sonrió de nuevo, silenciándolo con más besos.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que para Matt sobraban más palabras, que lo había comprendido todo con solo ese gesto u intento.

Tomó las riendas en el asunto, colocándose mejor sobre Matt y arrebatándole la consola de las manos, lanzándola por los aires, consiguiendo un quejido por parte del pelirrojo. ¡Al demonio! Que cayera donde quisiera.

Continuó besando su cuello, ahora ya dejando señales con su lengua. Matt inclinó su cabeza, para dejar a Mello más acceso a su cuello. Sentía como las mejillas le ardían y su piel se perdía con las lamidas y mordiscos que el rubio le ofrecía.

Comenzó a gemir, algo exageradamente, todo para que Mello pudiera escucharlo y excitarlo cada vez más, revolviéndose un poco debajo del susodicho.

El rubio, por su parte, sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban, al igual que los de un gato en celo al sentir los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de Matt, y siguió con su trabajo, recorriendo ahora su estómago con sus manos, masajeando sus muslos por encima de la ropa, hasta llegar al cierre de sus pantalones.

Todo aquello le recordó a la vez anterior, la de sensaciones que sintió.

Titubeó un poco, pero rápidamente siguió, paseando sus dedos por encima del cierre del pantalón tejano de Matt, primero con un dedo, presionándolo un poco sobre el bulto que ya sobresalía algo; y luego con otro dedo, rozando esa zona y haciendo que la piel de Matt se erizase, al sentir el cosquilleo provocado por los dedos de Mello.

Y la tela tejana de ese pantalón se había vuelto tan erótica para el rubio, que quería apretar más contra ella…

Ahora al que se le dilataron, no las pupilas, sino los ojos, fue al pelirrojo, que dejó escapar un sonoro gemido ante el contacto inesperado, tapándose luego la boca con ambas manos, como queriendo abstenerse.

Mello rió por lo bajo, acercándose peligrosamente a esa zona de nuevo, bajando la cremallera poco a poco, haciendo que Matt se desesperase por momentos.

Pero de un momento a otro, paró de repente, agarrando la mano del otro y llevándoselo hasta el baño.

Al llegar lo acorraló contra la puerta, para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero esta vez más salvajemente.

Así que bajando por completo los pantalones de Matt, consiguió meterlo dentro de la tina, a base de empujones.

Sonrisas algo lujuriosas por su parte y miradas de pánico por parte de Matt.

Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y entró junto a Matt.

Sin previo aviso, encendió el grifo, haciendo que el agua casi helada cayera sobre Matt. Y en un acto reflejo, este se abrazó a Mello al sentir el frío sobre su tibia piel.

Pasaron varios segundos, sin moverse ninguno de los dos de esa posición. Acarició un poco su espalda, notando como Matt repasaba distraídamente con su dedo índice el contorno de sus cicatrices, haciéndole sonreír.

_Era tan tierno._

La ropa que le quedaba a Matt ya estaba empapada, así que no tardó demasiado en empujarlo de nuevo contra la pared de la ducha y quitársela algo bruscamente.

_-Yo también, Matt._

Ahí tenía la respuesta. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo lo supiera interpretar, ya que no iba a ser capaz de decir esa palabra que tantos problemas le daba.

Matt, en cambio, sonrió, apegando el cuerpo de Mello al suyo y besando un poco su rostro, depositando pequeños besos por toda su cara.

-Lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad Mello?

El rubio asintió cerrando los ojos, y colocó dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Matt, rozándola algo desesperadamente, deseosos de entrar de una vez.

Matt enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de Mello, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido del rubio, al sentir como su cintura bajaba con el movimiento, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran por primera vez en lo que llevaban de rato.

Perdiendo el control, comenzó a lamer y a besar los hombros del pelirrojo, mientras abría un poco con sus dedos su entrada, introduciendo lentamente un dedo y sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba.

-¿No eras tú el que decía que no había que estar tenso?- dijo a modo de broma, besándole de nuevo en los labios.

El pelirrojo quiso responderle, pero de pronto recordó el dolor presente ahora en su trasero, y mirando a Mello, hundió un poco su cintura, presionándose sobre el dedo, deseando ver hasta donde podía llegar o aguantar con eso, excitándose cada vez más.

Mello lo comprendió, sintiendo como su excitación también crecía. Así que comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos, oyendo como Matt gemía, una mezcla entre placer y dolor.

Las manos de Matt se movían inquietas, alrededor del cuello de Mello, arañando de vez en cuando su espalda o agarrando mechones del cabello del rubio entre sus dedos.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al dolor, así que Mello continuó, metiendo los otros dos dedos, algo bruscamente.

Matt solo consiguió apretar los dientes, y morderse el puño, a causa de la punzada de dolor que había sentido.

-Lo siento, pero así no te dolerá tanto.

A modo de disculpa, y para intentar calmarlo, Mello se acercó a la boca de Matt, mordiendo el labio inferior de este, y haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, para presionarlo más contra la pared mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos, ahora más lentamente.

Matt comenzó a gemir contra la boca de Mello, presionando sus labios con los del rubio, acercándolo con sus piernas aún más a él y tensando su cuerpo, para sentir con más dureza los traviesos dedos de Mello, que ahora se movían ya rápidamente dentro de él.

Al poco rato, Mello retiró los dedos del interior de Matt, creando de nuevo una oleada de gemidos en el pelirrojo, haciendo que separasen sus bocas por un momento, ahora rojas por el contacto, y que se pudiera contemplar como sus rostros, al igual que sus cuerpos estaban mojados por el agua que caía.

-Tentador…- dijo Mello, mordiéndose un poco su labio, observando como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cuello y el pecho de Matt, a lo que el pelirrojo solo sonrió, bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Mello atrapó el rostro de Matt entre sus manos, y lo volvió a besar, acercando ya su miembro a la entrada de su compañero.

-Voy a hacerlo…- susurró entre gemidos.

Matt solo asintió rápidamente, gimiendo un poco al notar el roce de Mello ahí abajo, apretando un poco la piel del rubio con sus uñas y dejando señales rojas.

_Así que lo hizo._

_Consumió en un momento todas sus reprimidas expectativas, por parte de los dos._

El cuerpo de Matt se zarandeaba al compás del de Mello, mientras lo penetraba, el rubio intentaba proporcionarle el mayor placer posible, comenzando a masturbarlo también, ya que su miembro pedía desde hacía ya rato atención.

El pelirrojo había perdido el poco control que le quedaba, y en ese momento era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, solo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Mello le provocaba, tirando de su cabello de vez en cuando, y buscando sus labios, que tan loco le volvían.

Arqueaba la espalda e inclinaba su cabeza hacía atrás, presionándose de nuevo contra Mello, para sentirlo dentro del todo, a lo que el otro atacó a su cuello, aprovechando que inclinaba la cabeza y lo ponía a su merced. Gemidos de nuevo escapaban de la boca de Matt, ahora incontrolables y muy seguidos, sin pausa entre ellos, y con gran volumen, ya que a esas alturas les daba igual quien pudiera escucharles.

Continuaron, Mello cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza, hasta el punto de llegar casi a golpear la espalda de Matt con la pared de la ducha, aunque solo llegaba a rozarla y deslizarse contra ella. Y Matt no sabía donde poner sus manos, así que las dirigió a su entrada, abriendo un poco sus nalgas, para sentir lo más adentro posible a Mello, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios después de esto.

Terminaron, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello del otro, ahogando sus gritos y gemidos, y relajando sus cuerpos.

Y solo una frase se escuchó después de la terrible pausa.

_-Te quiero, Matt._

Esta vez lo había dicho de verdad, y eso el pelirrojo lo había escuchado a la perfección, a lo que respondió con una mirada llena de felicidad, volviendo a tomar los labios de Mello entre los suyos y marcando una sonrisa triunfante contra ellos.

**Fin.**

**Notas finales:**

**¡Gracias por haberlo leído y por vuestros reviews! ^w^**

**¡Espero más! :D**


End file.
